This invention relates to an improved control device for regulating the operation of a warm air furnace.
Many different control devices are known and used in the art for regulating the operation of hot air furnaces. Most of these devices are adapted to sense the temperature of the conditioned air within the comfort control zone and to employ this parameter as the controlling factor in determining when the burner and/or blower are to be cycled on and off. However, the temperature of the conditioned air in the control zone is not truly indicative of the operational state of the furnace and, as a result, the furnace is generally permitted to become too cool when cycled off or to become too warm when in operation. Consequently, the burner is required to be on longer than is necessary for the amount of heating produced and, as a result, the furnace consumes an excessive amount of fuel.